Kiss the rain
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS DM/HP - POV DM : Cela fait deux semaines qu'il pleut. Depuis que Potter s'est fait plaquer. Parce que Potter s'est fait larguer. Cela a assez duré. Il va falloir que j'intervienne.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Le titre de l'OS est celui d'une chanson de Thriving Ivory.

Le scénario, lui, vient bien de mon imagination fertile.

**Pairing** : DM/HP

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : general/humor/romance

**Résumé** : Cela fait deux semaines qu'il pleut. Depuis que Potter s'est fait plaquer. _Parce que _Potter s'est fait larguer. Cela a assez duré. Il va falloir que j'intervienne.

**Dédicace spéciale** à mon auteure bisounours adorée : **rickiss**. (En remerciement pour les 17 pages... ;-) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kiss the rain <strong>

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il pleut. Vous allez me dire, en Écosse, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Détrompez-vous ! Ce temps pluvieux n'est pas lié à la météo.

**IL** est responsable.

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, Draco ? » s'était aussi interrogée Pansy, à une époque durant laquelle il faisait encore grand soleil et pourtant IL était déjà au centre de certaines de mes discussions.

Lui, assis là-bas, à la table des Gryffondors. Avec ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice sur le front cachée par une mèche appartenant à sa chevelure sombre complètement désordonnée et ses yeux verts tristes depuis quelques temps.

Le Balafré. Le Survivant ou la déclinaison Celui-qui-a-Survécu-deux-fois. L'Elu. Saint Potty. Tout ça fait parti du même emballage que constitue notre héros national (tiens, j'avais presque failli l'oublier celui-là !) : Harry James Potter.

C'est à cause de lui, ce temps maussade. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il pleut. Depuis que Potter s'est fait plaquer. _**Parce **__**que**_ Potter s'est fait larguer. Ne vous moquez pas, je suis très sérieux, les dates coïncident parfaitement. Il est malheureux et par je ne sais quel sortilège, son humeur affecte le climat. Cela a assez duré. Il va falloir que j'intervienne.

Mon plan est très simple : il me suffit de remonter le moral à Potter et la pluie cessera. D'une simplicité enfantine, ce plan, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi.

« Potter ne t'apprécie pas. Il t'ignore depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Tu le détestes ? » s'était enquis Blaise quand je lui ai soumis mon dessein brillantissime.

J'ai balayé de la main ses propos.

Des détails tout ça. Il n'y comprenait rien de toute façon, lui ai-je répliqué de ma voix traînante.

Comme il insistait, _lourdement_ je dois dire, je lui ai cloué le bec avec l'argument imparable suivant : Potter a parlé en ma faveur lors du procès, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre. Il a dit que j'avais été un mangemort inutile au Lord Noir.

Bon, sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Blaise : je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très flatteur. Néanmoins, son témoignage m'a permis de réchapper à la prison, c'est l'essentiel. En cela, je lui suis reconnaissant et redevable. Si je l'aide à se remettre de cette rupture, nous serons donc quittes. Pour toujours. Lui, d'un côté à faire la une des journaux avec pourquoi pas sa nouvelle idylle amoureuse, et moi, de l'autre côté de la Manche à profiter des plaisirs typiquement français.

Un plan parfait.

Du moins en apparence. Parce que j'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait y avoir une faille dans mes projets. Têtu de Gryffondor ! Je ne sais pas si un Potter malheureux en amour est doublement borné, mais je vais finir par le croire.

C'est le début du mois de juin. Deux semaines supplémentaires avec averses plus ou moins diluviennes viennent de passer et rien n'a changé. C'est même pire que tout. Mon moral est au plus bas. Il ne faut cependant pas que je baisse les bras. Personne ne semble se soucier du temps pourri dont nous sommes les victimes, depuis un mois, ni de la mine déprimée - quand personne ne le voit, à part des yeux de lynx tels que les miens - de Potter. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal ! Bientôt, si ça ne se règle pas très vite, nous allons faire la une des infos pour cause d'inondations grâce à un valeureux Potter dépressif. Heureusement que je ne suis pas imbu de ma personne comme tous les autres sorciers, que je m'inquiète de tout cela et que j'essaie d'arranger les choses.

Durant ces quinze jours, j'ai enchaîné les petites attentions qui pouvaient lui rendre l'aplomb des jours heureux et redevenir le Potter souriant et enthousiaste d'avant.

J'ai d'abord tenté une approche, malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Blaise pour m'en dissuader.

Je suis allé parler à Potter, un matin. Ça partait plutôt bien, il semblait juste un peu nerveux de me voir l'aborder, seul dans ce couloir. Ça m'a fait sourire. Il a haussé les sourcils brièvement avant de les plisser, méfiant. J'ai avancé jusqu'à lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'a pas fait un pas. Courageux, mais pas téméraire pour une fois, ce Gryffondor. Toujours avec le sourire, je me suis adressé à lui de la façon dont je sais le mieux faire avec lui : en l'insultant.

Croyez-le ou non, ça a très vite dégénéré, et ça c'est conclu par un coup de poing de sa part sur mon oeil droit et la phrase qui allait mettre en péril le succès de mon projet : « Ne t'approche plus de moi ! »

Moi qui pensais lui changer les idées avec une vieille querelle comme nous en avions le secret, c'était raté.

Blaise, ce faux-frère, n'en pouvait plus de rire en me voyant débarquer un peu plus tard dans le dortoir, avec un oeil ecchymosé. J'ai préféré l'ignorer : les coups de tonnerre qui grondaient au loin reflétaient ma façon de penser.

Forcément, suite à cet échec, il m'était plus difficile d'accoster Potter, surtout avec Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe collés à ses basques en permanence.

Il a donc fallu que je change de tactique. S'il ne voulait pas me donner une chance de lui faire oublier son ex, rien ne m'empêchait d'utiliser un intermédiaire.

J'ai commencé avec les elfes de cuisine : j'ai mentionné Potter et son amitié avec Dobby (le nom de cet elfe a été mentionné par le Balafré lors du discours d'inauguration, voilà comment je m'en suis souvenu) et le tour était joué. Ce ne fut donc pas si difficile de les convaincre de cuisiner son dessert préféré. Bon, ce que je n'avais pas prévu était qu'on aurait de la tarte à la mélasse à chaque repas. L'enthousiasme du premier jour céda rapidement la place à un ras-le-bol général. Le pire est que Potter aussi sembla s'en lasser. Déjà qu'il picorait dans son assiette, il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de goûter son dessert favori à chaque fois. Rien que pour faire stopper la pluie quelques heures. Il y avait eu une brève éclaircie, mais cela fut de très courte durée. Se gaver de sucreries n'était donc pas le remède qu'utilisait Harry Potter après une rupture pour l'aider à s'en remettre.

Ni de gagner à un match de Quidditch contre mon équipe : je lui ai facilité la tâche en feignant de ne pas pouvoir le suivre quand nous pourchassions le Vif d'or, qu'il attrapa sans difficulté. Pour une fois que je le laissais gagner exprès, vous auriez dû voir ce regard qu'il m'a lancé à la fin du match ! Comme si _son_ équipe avait perdu. J'ai appris plus tard que son ex-petit ami jouait au quidditch, en tant qu'attrapeur. Sûrement qu'il leur était arrivé de jouer ensemble. Potter avait dû se sentir nostalgique en y repensant. La pluie, ce jour-là, avait un petit goût de mélancolie.

J'ai vraiment cru avoir atteint mon but quand je l'ai aidé, à son insu, en cours de potions. Je voyais bien qu'ils galéraient, lui et Longbottom. Ils étaient juste derrière Théo et moi. Je les entendais essayer d'améliorer leur préparation, ou plutôt tenter d'en limiter les dégâts. Affligeant, d'assister à tant d'incompétences. À croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de ne pas suivre les instructions à la lettre. C'était pourtant noté de mettre des graines « rondes, pas carrées ! Fait donc attention Théo ! ... Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Potter ? Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un oeil sur ton chaudron, avant que la potion qui est en train de bouillir, déborde complètement. » lui ai-je répliqué avec toute ma haine. J'ai souri intérieurement quand alarmé par mes propos, Harry a abaissé le chauffage.

L'arithmancie n'était pas leur fort non plus. L'équation était pourtant simple pour qui savait la résoudre. Du coup, au moment opportun, j'ai ajouté une pincée de huit mandragores séchées dans leur chaudron. Leur potion était sauvée. Potter était agréablement surpris du changement de couleur quand il revint avec son binôme à la table. Je me voyais déjà sur le bord du lac à bronzer au soleil cet après-midi-là. Sauf qu'un gros nuage vint bouleverser mes rêves. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand j'ai assisté à la chute de ce maladroit de Longbottom, qui s'était pris les pieds dans la lanière de son sac. Résultat, tous mes efforts étaient anéantis et étalés au sol.

Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule solution : il fallait que j'aide Harry Potter à tomber amoureux.

Bilan de l'opération : Catastrophique.

Je n'en suis pas très fier. Je suis même carrément en colère d'avoir assisté à tant de tentatives de flirts par des idiots incompétents qui ne comprennent rien à la subtilité et la psychologie pottérienne : Je leur ai quand même fait un bref topo sur ce qui plairait à Potter ! Malgré ces infos, ils n'étaient pas foutus de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il faut dire, Potty ne s'est pas montré très coopératif. Si j'avais su la tempête (ceci n'est pas une métaphore : aujourd'hui, le vent souffle en bourrasques phénoménales, en plus de la pluie) que je venais indirectement de créer, j'aurais affronté moi-même Potter.

Chose que je compte faire à partir de maintenant, car c'est bien connu que si on veut faire quelque chose correctement, il vaut mieux le faire soi-même. J'ai même trouvé la parade idéale pour que Potter me laisse l'approcher.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je me balade au Chemin de Traverse, sous une averse drue, mes cheveux frisent à leur extrémité, ma coiffure ne ressemble plus à rien et je renifle du nez à cause du froid. J'ai lancé sur moi un sort de protection contre ce mauvais temps, seulement il s'atténue rapidement et n'est plus très efficace : je peux remercier les ploucs du Ministère qui m'ont rendu ma liberté avec une baguette de seconde main. Merlin, ce que mon ancienne baguette peut me manquer par moments.

Tout ça à cause de Monsieur-je-repousse-toutes-les-personnes-qui-me-draguent parce que, d'après lui, son homme idéal est inaccessible.

« Donc merci pour ton intérêt envers moi, mais je ne suis pas intéressé » a-t-il dit aux trois mecs finement sélectionnés par mes soins et que j'ai soudoyés pour qu'ils aillent le courtiser.

Quel Poufsouffle des fois ! L'homme parfait n'existe pas. Je suis de ces rares personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'être proche de la perfection, certes, mais pas pour Potter de toute façon. Cependant, si c'est le seul moyen de retrouver un peu de soleil, ça vaut le sacrifice. Je ne cherche rien de particulier avec lui, c'est juste histoire de lui redonner confiance en lui et d'arrêter de se morfondre pour un truc qui n'a même pas duré six mois ! En plus, quand j'en aurai fini avec ça et mes études, je compte m'installer en France. C'est donc par pure charité d'âme envers mes compatriotes que je fais cela, puisque je ne serais plus là pour profiter de l'accalmie...

"_L'homme idéal est inaccessible." _

C'est mot pour mot ce que je fixe en ce moment, devant cette vitrine du magasin à succès fondé par les jadis-jumeaux Weasley.

Le slogan d'accroche fait référence à un tout nouveau produit qui vient d'être commercialisé. C'est une potion aux propriétés étonnantes, si j'en juge le descriptif écrit sous le nom du produit :

_"L'homme idéal est inaccessible. _

_Faux ! _

_En voici la preuve : Mettez un cheveu de la personne que vous voulez séduire dans cette potion, buvez-la et vous voilà transformé en la personne idéale aux yeux de votre conquête."_

_Durée : 24 heures_

_Prix : 50 Gallions "_

C'est onéreux comme prix à payer, je trouve. Heureusement, j'en ai les moyens et Blaise sous le coude (pour 10 Gallions supplémentaires) pour acheter un flacon à ma place. Hors de question qu'on me voit mettre un pied dans la boutique d'un Weasley. Surtout que c'est à cause d'un membre de leur famille que Potter est déprimé : il a fait son coming-out, après la guerre, au bras du deuxième fils de la famille Belette.

C'était lors de la soirée, début décembre, pour célébrer la fin des travaux de reconstruction de Poudlard et par extension la réouverture de l'école. Tous les participants pendant la guerre du côté de Saint Potter, et les élèves qui reprenaient les bancs de l'école y furent conviés, ainsi que leurs parents. D'où la présence de toute une tribu de rouquins disséminés dans la Grande Salle.

Il y avait eu des rumeurs à l'époque, sur les frasques amoureuses du Sauveur, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne, au détour d'un couloir sombre à s'embrasser. Le passionné de dragons avait plaqué Potter contre un mur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire ! Je ne voulais pas les espionner, mais j'étais pétrifié par ce que je voyais (une des mains de Potter épousait le galbe de la fesse droite du rouquin) et ressentais : C'était sensuel et j'avais chaud. Trop chaud.

Je suis parti avec cette dernière image d'un Potter gémissant sous les caresses prodiguées par la main experte de Charlie Weasley plongée dans son pantalon. Cette nuit-là, je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver autant de plaisir en fantasmant sur un Weasley (pas le plus repoussant, certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins un Weasley), et pire : Harry Potter.

Il m'a fallu environ six semaines, 2 litres de whisky pur feu et quatre conquêtes pour des nuits de débauche pour me faire "oublier" cette vision cauchemardesque. Autant vous dire que l'hiver fut rude.

Après ça, je me suis plongé à fond dans les études.

Avec mes ASPICS en poche, je pourrai quitter ce pays et vivre ma vie ailleurs, sans ces regards et ces chuchotements méprisants à mon sujet ; ou encore mieux, sans les yeux émeraude emplis de condescendance, les rares fois où ils sont fixés sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de Potter. Environ trois - presque quatre - mois plus tard, les rôles sont inversés. C'est à mon tour de montrer à Potty à quel point il fait pitié. Sa situation me fait penser à cette chanson d'une moldue française que ma mère écoutait quand j'étais petit, à propos du soleil qui est mort depuis que son amoureux est parti. Si ce n'est pas pathétique, tout ça... Pas vrai ? Évidemment, Potter étant Potter, il a fallu que ça devienne du premier degré et non rester une simple métaphore. En plus, généreux comme il est, il nous en fait profiter. Tssk.

Au moment où je me dis être tombé bien bas, quand même, à me démener de la sorte pour briser le charme qu'a involontairement lancé Potter, quelqu'un me tapote sur l'épaule me faisant sursauter.

« Blaise, bon sang, tu pourrais t'ann… » Je me retourne et m'arrête net car, forcément quand je ne suis pas à mon avantage, ce n'est pas Blaise.

« Euh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » s'excuse… je vous le donne dans le mille : Harry Potter.

Là, s'ensuit un long silence. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai l'impression que l'averse a cessé et songe à faire un séjour dans le service spécialisé de Ste Mangouste pour avoir cru que Potter était responsable de la pluie et du beau temps. Il n'en est rien, bien sûr. C'est juste que Potter se tient sous un parapluie et qu'il s'est avancé, m'abritant. Je peux entendre les gouttelettes s'abattre sur le tissu tendu.

En constatant sa proximité, je serre le poing, prêt à me défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » je lui demande sur la défensive.

Zut, je ferais mieux d'adopter un ton moins agressif si je veux avoir une chance d'arranger les choses.

Potter me regarde avec une lueur de petit chien battu. Merde. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, puis me tend un petit sac. Je le fixe hébété, intérieurement, et opte pour de l'indifférence. Je sais rester de marbre quand il le faut.

« C'est pour toi, dit-il, secouant le sachet avec insistance. »

Je finis par m'en saisir parce que Potter m'a pris de force la main pour y fourrer son présent. Alors que je reprends le contrôle de mon corps suite à ce bref contact, je jette un coup d'oeil au contenu du sac.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je sors l'objet de son emballage et avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose, Potter s'éloigne en m'indiquant que je semblais en avoir besoin et qu'il est désolé pour l'autre fois. Il se fiche de moi ou je ne comprends pas le message subliminal de ce "cadeau" ?

J'appuie sur le bouton rond situé sur la canne et le parapluie se déplie avec un wooch. C'est là que je remarque la fine inscription répétée en formant une spirale du centre vers le pourtour : _Kiss the rain. _

Je contemple le parapluie avec une mine ennuyée et une furieuse envie de sourire parce que l'ironie de ces trois mots est juste risible ; puis soupirant, je le lève machinalement au-dessus de ma tête. Quand j'appuie sur le bouton, rien ne se passe, il ne se replie pas. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air stupide...

« Quel temps de chien ! » s'exclame Blaise en se postant à mes côtés.

Il lève mon bras afin qu'il puisse lui aussi s'abriter de la pluie, qui a diminuée d'intensité.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ses élucubrations, tant je suis encore tout chamboulé par cet échange avec Potter. Non seulement il m'a parlé, mais en plus il m'a offert un cadeau. Savait-il qu'aujourd'hui... ?

« Whouhou, Draco, tu m'écoutes ? » interroge Blaise en claquant ses doigts devant ma figure, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Bien sûr, je lui mens.

- Mouais, je vais te croire, mais juste parce que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tiens, ça, c'est pour toi. »

Je prends la fiole de potion et la glisse dans la poche de mon manteau, en le remerciant.

« Et ça aussi » ajoute-t-il en me prenant le parapluie des mains.

Je contemple le paquet qu'il me tend, emballé dans du papier multicolore, avec curiosité et surprise. Je m'en saisis, le remerciant, pendant qu'il tente de replier le parapluie car la pluie a cessé.

« Je ne le crois pas ! » je m'exclame.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je l'ai payé avec une partie de ton argent » précise Blaise, se méprenant sur la raison de mon étonnement et qui galère avec l'objet moldu.

Il y parvient finalement et je lui réexplique, agacé, ma théorie sur le climat humide de ces dernières semaines.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux utiliser cette potion sur Potter ?

- Tss, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque Blaise. Tu n'as pas lu l'affiche : Je dois la boire, après avoir mis un cheveu de Potter dedans.

- Et c'est moi qui suis à côté de mes pompes ? Mais bien sûr. »

J'ignore son sarcasme et me concentre sur ce qu'il m'a offert. Je renifle de dédain, car mon meilleur ami est parfois un abruti sans nom.

« J'ai pensé que c'était parfait pour toi, dit-il, clairement pour se moquer. Je n'aurais pas cru à ce point.

- Ha. Ha.

- Quoi ? Tu viens à l'instant d'admettre que tu as un faible pour Potter. Ce T-shirt en est la preuve.

- Je n'ai pas un faible pour lui, je réplique avec nonchalance, tu n'as rien compris à mon plan. »

Je fourre le T-shirt estampillé "membre du fan-club de Potter", avec une photo du Survivant sur le devant, tout au fond du sac. Si je n'étais pas aussi bien éduqué, je l'aurais jeté à la poubelle. Ou à la figure, voire carrément dans la gorge de mon meilleur ami pour le faire taire :

« Oui, pardon. Il est clair qu'avec ton plan, ce n'est pas un faible que tu as, mais un gros béguin ! »

Je lui prends brutalement le parapluie des mains pour qu'il finisse avec le T-shirt. Et tant mieux s'il est trempé !

Je délaisse Blaise, clairement amusé alors qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, sans un mot d'excuse. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme cela. J'ai un Potter à aller réconforter. Hum, dit comme cela, c'est sûr, hors contexte, ça peut prêter à confusion.

Il ne pleut plus, je sais, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle intempérie. Le ciel est gris, comme la couleur de mes yeux et de mon nouveau parapluie. Ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

« Draco, attends-moi. Je te charriais tout à l'heure. » s'excuse Blaise qui m'a rattrapé.

Je m'arrête de marcher. Je viens d'apercevoir Potter entrer aux Trois Balais.

« Peu importe. Ça te dit une bièrraubeurre ? »

OooooO

Le soir, dans mon lit, je ne trouve pas tout de suite le sommeil. Je ressasse sans arrêt ce qui s'est passé au pub de Mme Rosmerta.

Potter s'était installé, seul, à une table. Une serveuse lui apporta une chopine de bièrraubeurre avant de se diriger vers la table où Blaise et moi étions assis pour prendre notre commande. Je l'ai expédiée vite fait car elle me cachait la vue. Zabini, lui, a pris son temps pour choisir sa boisson. J'ai coupé court à leur discussion car au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas encore compris, ses formes généreuses que convoitaient mon cher ami, Blaise, m'empêchaient de voir la table du fond.

« Alors auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher notre commande, maintenant ? » lui ai-je demandé avec insistance.

Elle s'éclipsa enfin, maugréant quelque chose que je ne fus pas en mesure de distinguer clairement. Peu m'importait car j'avais à nouveau une vue parfaite sur Potter et Charlie Weasley. Minute. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là ?!

« Draco, ça va ? T'es tout pâle… » Blaise se retourna pour voir par lui-même ce qui me mettait dans un tel état.

« C'est le Weasley qui sortait avec Potter ?... Canon. »

Avisant mon air désapprobateur, il ajouta : « Pour un Weasley... De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi qui suis hétéro, pas vrai ? ...D'accord, je me tais. »

Après ça, j'ai bu ma bièrraubeurre, en me disant que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber mon plan parfait. À quoi bon s'acharner, si Potter retombait dans les bras de cet idiot ? J'aurais dû le voir venir, avec la pluie qui venait de cesser, en plus. Potter avait de quoi se réjouir à la perspective de leur rendez-vous.

Au moment où j'ai voulu partir parce que j'étais écoeuré de me rendre compte si tardivement à quel point j'avais été stupide d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour Potter, Blaise attira mon attention sur un détail : 1m80, cheveux châtains, pas désagréable à regarder, proche du dragonnier, très proche même.

Intéressant. Potter n'avait donc pas un rendez-vous galant avec Charlie. Ce qui aurait pu arranger mes affaires, si je n'avais pas déjà acheté la potion : je n'aime pas gaspiller mon argent pour rien. Weasley avait donc une nouvelle conquête et la présentait à Harry. S'il ne pleuvait pas dans les prochaines heures, je serais capable de porter le T-shirt offert par mon meilleur ami, ai-songé.

Je me retourne dans le lit, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à tout ça. J'avais raison, il s'est remis à pleuvoir, ce soir au dîner. Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir contemplé une dernière fois la tenue que je porterai demain. Je plonge donc dans un profond sommeil avec l'image de Potter souriant.

Ooo FCRCSM ooO

Le lendemain, un samedi, je me tiens dans le dortoir devant un grand miroir, ajustant ma tenue. Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, je peux donc laisser mon uniforme d'école au placard et opter pour une tenue plus décontractée. J'ai également abandonné mon costume habituel, car Potter se rendrait immédiatement compte que c'est moi. Je veux passer incognito. En plus, ça m'étonnerait que Potter, qui n'est clairement pas un adepte de la mode, craque pour un mec habillé avec autant de classe que moi. Je vais la jouer sobre : Jean noir et mon nouveau T-shirt. J'ai aussi enfilé une chemise, mais je vais la laisser déboutonnée.

J'inspire, puis expire un grand coup. J'ai répété toute la matinée mon plan dans ma tête : je vais aborder Potter et lui demander de me dédicacer mon T-shirt. Il va trouver ça gênant, mais comme j'aurais l'apparence de son homme idéal, il acceptera, avec un peu de persuasion. Ensuite, je lui proposerai une petite balade. Peut-être que nous pourrons déjà aller dehors, si le temps le permet. Rencontrer son âme soeur, ça a de quoi illuminer instantanément une journée, non ? Après, j'aviserai et improviserai. Il vaut mieux ne pas tout planifier, laisser de la place à l'imprévu et à la spontanéité. Je sais juste que si Potter veut m'embrasser, car j'y ai songé, le mieux est que je le laisse faire. Je ne veux pas compromettre mon plan avec une réaction inappropriée.

Je ferme les yeux et avale en une seule rasade le contenu de la fiole de potion. Le goût n'est pas terrible, mais pas non plus vomitif. C'est déjà ça. J'attends les yeux clos que la potion agisse. J'espère juste ne pas devenir roux. Cette vision me serait insupportable.

Au bout de deux minutes, je ne sens toujours pas de changement. J'ouvre alors lentement les paupières. Pas de chevelure rousse à l'horizon, me voilà rassuré, mais ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils est de constater l'arnaque à laquelle je suis la victime.

Je me dis un instant que c'est peut-être normal que mon reflet dans le miroir n'ait pas changé. Après tout, l'illusion doit agir sur Potter, pas sur moi.

OooooO

Une heure plus tard, je pousse la porte du magasin de farces et attrapes pour exiger remboursement, car Potter a très bien vu qui j'étais quand je l'ai abordé dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Tout le monde a vu qui j'étais ! (et ce que je portais, la honte !) Ce qui prouve l'inefficacité du produit !

Quand j'ai fini de fulminer mon mécontentement, Georges Weasley a le culot de me demander :

« Pour quel motif devrais-je te rembourser, Malfoy ? ».

Furax, je pose la fiole vide sur le comptoir et lui explique la situation :

« J'ai bu votre potion infecte, après avoir mis une touffe de cheveux de Potter dedans et voilà le résultat ! »

Le rouquin me regarde avec étonnement. Il ne saisit visiblement pas le problème.

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? »

Il hoche de la tête négativement et me sourit. S'il n'avait pas une demi-tête de plus que moi et sa carrure, je lui referais le portrait pour foutage de gueule.

« Ça se voit pourtant que je suis toujours moi ! » je m'insurge, attirant tous les regards vers moi. Bien, les gens doivent savoir qu'ils sont dans une boutique d'arnaqueurs sans scrupules.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je ressemble toujours à moi-même alors que je suis supposé me transformer en l'homme idéal de Potter ?! » je demande avec insistance car je perds patience.

« Euh... » commence-t-il avec toute l'éloquence d'un Weasley. Ce qui a le don de m'irriter au plus haut point. Puis avec un sourire bienveillant, il continue en s'adressant à moi comme si j'étais son petit frère (un crétin qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez) :

« Peut-être devrais-tu voir ça directement avec le principal intéressé. »

Il me désigne quelqu'un derrière moi, avant de s'éloigner dans la réserve. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Potter est là. J'en suis sûr (j'ai reconnu le parfum de son shampoing) et c'est tant mieux car je refuse de l'affronter tout de suite. Je me pince l'arête du nez pour calmer mes nerfs. Quelles sont mes chances pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu mon échange verbal avec Weasley et qu'il passe son chemin ? J'entends un soupir d'agacement.

Ou alors, il va peut-être finir par se lasser si je ne bouge pas ?

En dix-neuf ans, je devrais savoir maintenant que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de chanceux. La preuve : Potter est passé derrière le comptoir, comme s'il en avait le droit (il est vraiment sans gêne !) afin de me faire face. Je devrais peut-être m'enfuir maintenant. Cependant, sa main posée sur mon poignet m'en empêche. Il desserre mes doigts avec soin pour libérer la fiole que je tenais prisonnière.

Il l'observe avec attention avant de replonger ses yeux aux miens.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pris cette potion et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es procuré, comme tu l'as dit "une touffe de mes cheveux". »

Tant mieux, car il va me prendre pour un dingue si je lui raconte la raison qui m'a poussé à l'utiliser et je vais définitivement passer pour un psychopathe si je réponds à sa seconde interrogation.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la folie est contagieuse. Potter se met à me raconter des choses dont je ne saisis pas immédiatement l'intérêt, ni la nécessité. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que Charlie, dragonnier, était attrapeur (je le savais déjà en plus), préfet et qu'il avait deux cicatrices sur le torse ?!

Heureusement, il ramène la conversation vers le sujet principal : moi.

« La potion fonctionne très bien. Je comprends ta réaction, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce résultat. Ça m'a fait bizarre à moi aussi, la première fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. J'aurais dû assumer mes sentiments bien plus tôt, au lieu de les refouler dans les bras d'un autre. »

Il fait une pause.

« Charlie méritait mieux.

- C'est toi qui l'as quitté ? » je demande, retrouvant l'usage de la parole, tandis que dans ma tête se répète en boucle : "_la potion fonctionne,la potion fonctionne, la potion fonctionne, la..." _

Il acquiesce et précise : « Plus une séparation mutuelle consentie, mais oui, j'ai initié notre rupture. Je me voyais mal prétendre qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en un sosie parfait de toi, quand il a bu la potion - Georges aime bien tester ses nouveautés sur son entourage pour avoir leur avis, avant de les mettre en vente-, et continuer de le fréquenter comme avant. »

Un autre silence.

« Tu veux qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ? »

J'opine de la tête.

Heureusement, une fois que nous sommes sortis du magasin, je retrouve l'usage normal de la parole. Je me plains de la météo. Ça le fait sourire. Je lui raconte alors ma théorie farfelue. Ça le fait rire.

« J'aime bien la pluie » m'avoue Potter qui se rapproche un peu plus de moi, afin de nous abriter correctement sous son parapluie.

Nous poursuivons notre chemin jusqu'au château et je continue de découvrir ce qu'il aime, et inversement.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, à l'abri de l'averse, Potter range son parapluie et me confie également trouver mes efforts adorables, mais que je devrais vérifier mes sources : il avait découvert que j'avais convaincu les elfes de préparer de la tarte à la mélasse, mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il pensait simplement que j'aimais ça, comme lui adore les tartelettes à la framboise. Il ajoute aussi que le coup de l'autographe sur le T-shirt, dont il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à stopper la commercialisation, était très divertissant. Faussement vexé, je le frappe sur l'épaule. Il rigole et je l'accompagne, pensant que c'est la première fois que nous rions ensemble et que je n'ai pas envie que ça soit la dernière. Je me rends bien compte, maintenant, qu'il n'est pas responsable. Il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence.

Encore un silence. Paisible et agréable.

« Quoi ? Je lui demande, perplexe, alors que nos regards sont liés l'un à l'autre et qu'il semble amusé par quelque chose.

- Tu me regardes comme si tu voulais m'embrasser, dit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.

- C'est le cas, je rétorque sans réfléchir et avec franchise.

- Alors, vas-y. »

Ça sonne un peu comme un défi, sa manière de le dire. Je suis ravi de le relever sans plus attendre.

Je réussirai plus tard, à lui faire signer mon T-shirt : la tête de Blaise sera inoubliable !

Pour l'instant, j'apprécie mon premier baiser avec Potter, sous la pluie.

**Fin**


End file.
